25 street signs
by inactiveGE
Summary: 25 LightRaito and L oneshots based on 25 streetsigns lj community
1. Theme 1 Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own death note, or the manga, or any of the characters in the anime either. No profit is being made, this is simply fanbased.

A/N: This is for the lj community of 25 streetsigns. Let me know what you think . RaitoLight because that's whats 'official' in the u.s. This is my first time using a theme.

**Theme: Stop**

Light had to admit, he wasn't often impressed, but this had done it.

"And if you want to hang things, you have a closet here, and if you want to change the room color we have several different paints…"

Oh yes, freshly painted off white walls….

"And my room is right down the hall if you need anything…"

Built in bathroom and balcony overlooking the gardens of this magnificent mansion L had taken them to after the investigations had been solved…

"With the kitchens being right down stairs…."

Just one problem…

"Stop." L's mouth snapped closed at the sudden command, surprised by Light's break of his eerie silence.

"I just wanted to make Light's stay with me as comfortable as possible, since he left his family to live with me…"

"This isn't going to work, L." Light sighed, inwardly smiling at his own show.

"What? Why?" L squawked.

L came up to him where he stood next to the window, and wrapped his arms firmly around L's waist, hugging the two together and giving him a light peck on the troubled lips.

"Because that bed doesn't look like it can fit two people." He murmured into L's ear, smiling. It was true, that may have been the only problem with the flawlessly neat room. Except for his other reasoning… "And I liked your bed…" he reveled in L's sharp intake of breath.

But suddenly, it was Light in need of air, as L was pushing _him_ onto the bed and climbing on top, Light couldn't help but be slow in comparison to L's speed. The bruising kisses didn't last long however, and L was content to glower from his position on top.

"Why… did you…stop?" Light managed to pant.

"I cleaned this room, I made sure all the details were in place, I gave you monogrammed towels, and you're complaining about the bed?!"

Light couldn't help smirking at L's innocent attitude, despite their current position.

"I can't sleep in a bed that's not for two." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Stop. I know what you're doing, and it's not working." L's impossible round eyes narrowed into two ovals.

Light couldn't help it, he laughed, and taking advantage of L's distracted attitude towards figuring out the root for his humor, he soon had L on his back, and was once again kissing his savage detective.

"Don't! Not here!" L whined beneath him. The ex-suspect realized how serious L was when he felt a knee connect to a specific part of his crotch, and the younger of the two doubled over in pain and fell, as intended, of the bed and onto the floor, leaving L free to move around.

"Why?" His voice was uncharacteristically high as his eyes bet with those black ones.

L smiled, and leaned down daintily to give him a chaste kiss before retracting quickly, and backing away teasingly.

"Light-kun should know by now that I don't like it anywhere other than my_ own_ bed…"

And then he skipped away, and Light was still crouched on the floor, waiting to recover so he could chase after the afflicting partner of his.

But for now, he looked up at the ceiling above him, still in a fetal position, and he yelled as he noticed something.

"L DID YOU PUT CAMERAS IN MY ROOM?"


	2. Theme 23 dangerous intersection

Author/Artist: greenelysium

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing/Character: Light/L

Theme: Dangerous Intersection

Rating: T, to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note, the characters, or the song Macho Man. No profit is being made, please don't sue.

* * *

Dangerous Intersection

There had been a time, Light recalled a bit sourly, when every girl who saw him on the street wished they could be spending just a millisecond of any day with him. There had been a time when Light only had to call the first person on his phone to get a date on Friday. There had been a time where women and young girls alike had fallen over his footsteps.

"Light-kun, I'm hungry, let's head inside there." He turned his narrowed eyes to glare at the object that had forced this time to come to an abrupt end, noting the way they held hands resembled the dog chain that had once been there, except instead of keeping him in check it now kept his partner.

He then looked to the obstruction ahead of them that L had thought to go into.

"That's a gay bar, L." He winced as the song "Macho macho man" blared from the open doors of the club/bar.

L brought his thumb up to his lips, half biting on it and Light had to lift his glare when his bitterness gave way to his weakness. L was sometimes too naive of the social world, and it was adorable sometimes.

But he didn't want to go in that large building full of sex crazed and partner less men, in fear of being groped by a mistakenly drunk forty-year old. It was just too… unsanitary…

"Let's go back to the apartment; we can have lunch on the way." Light tried, giving a tug on that pale hand and turning away.

But L didn't budge.

"Come _on_, L…" His voice elevated noticeably in panic at the look in his lover's eyes, and he found it more urgent to push the situation along.

"We're gay, aren't we?" That was it. Those dark, curious pools were angled towards him now, and Light couldn't help the twitch before he calmed himself down, and explained.

"No, L, _we_ are not gay."

"But we're both guys"

"I know, but see"

"-we've kissed"

"Yes, but"

"-We've had sex"

"Okay, but List"

"-you have more hair products than a girl"

Light decided there was no way out of it but to choke his lover with a kiss. When he felt L was suitably breathless, he explained between his own pants.

"_We_ are not gay. _You_ are asexual with a me exception, and _I_ am straight with a you exception."

L pondered this for a moment, thumb between his lips once more, and then the thumb was removed, to reveal a frown. "So you still look at girls even though you have me?"

Light sighed, and figured there was only one way to solve this.

Dragging L with their hands still entwined, they entered the open doors and stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the gay bar club. Light saw he had underestimated the bar for the more explicit content of male waiters standing… on the bar. But none the less, he gestured wildly at the stage where several men were lined up, miming the macho man song and dawning the respective police man suit, fireman suit, and so on and so forth. Then he yelled at L. "Would you rather I look at THAT?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he realized it was because L had his eyes glued to the 'macho men' in horror. Light sighed, so maybe he had gone overboard and made a mistake…

He scooped up L in his arms and rushed out, passing the security guards giving them odd, appraising looks that made Light shudder.

He set L down on the park bench a few blocks away. They had run into no woman, not surprisingly, that bar had been the only inhabited building around, they had just gotten lost.

"Now..." Light swallowed as he was kneeled before the huddled form sitting on the park bench. "Do you…" He was interrupted by the shove that sent him on his back, and L hugging him tightly. Some women with their children in the park looked at them with glares, a few teenage girls giggled as they passed by. Light sighed as he enveloped the form.

Okay, so there had been a time when he could have anyone he wanted.

But the only one he wanted was in his arms now, shivering and whispering he didn't know the police uniform could be used in that way, now he could never look at Light's father the same way again, and Light figured he had found what he had wanted.


	3. Men working

Title: A Usual Day

Author/Artist: GreenElysium

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing/Character: L/Light

Theme: Men Working

Rating: Teen.

Disclaimer:I do not own death note.

a/n: I'm not sure if I liked the ending, but none the eess, enjoy!

* * *

"Does anyone want some coffee?"

"No, thank you Matsuda."

"Black with twenty-four sugar-cubes and bring the whole bowl of cream."

"Dad, look at this lead I just found."

"Chief, sir, do you want any coffee?"

"Yes, son, I think this is brilliant, L, have you seen this?"

"I think it's very substantial evidence, Light."

"Sir?"

"So, L, what are your suspicions of my son now?"

"Still 1 percent."

"Chief, sir?"

"But we have enough evidence to prove Kira is not my son!"

"Sir?"

"**I don't want any coffee, Matsuda**!"

"Yes…sir."

"L, my son needs some fresh air."

"I do."

"And with all this research he has been cooped up in these little rooms."

"I have."

"I'll ask Watari to arrange for Light's own garden then."

"Outside? With people?"

"In here, chained to me."

"It's all right, father."

"But son, the injustice."

"Yes, but there is till work to be done here, I must work harder to prove my innocence."

"Here is your coffee, L."

"Thank you, Matsuda. Oh, can you brew another? I never liked hazelnut."

"And besides, father, I think I can be content for now to garden."

"Light, you are such a patient son."

"Can you also get the other cream, the light one is Watari's attempt to make things healthy."

"Yes sir!"

"I'll go get the garden right away, you mother has plenty of gardenia seeds!"

"Thank you, Father. This means a lot to me."

"I'll be back tonight with food your mother cooked as well."

"Okay. Bye, Father!"

"Bye son!"

"It should take approximately an hour for Matsuda to return if his fumbling is accounted for."

"When are we going to tell them about us?"

"Who says we have to tell them anything?"

"…"

"..."

"Did you hear something , L?"

"We forgot about Aizawa."

"Oh… so when he wakes up do you think he'll tell?"

"Like I said, we don't have to tell anyone."

"L, I have your coff-"

"Your calculations failed again. Who do you think will wake up first, Matsuda or Aizawa?"

"He spilled my coffee… and it smells like the right kind…"

"You're kidding if you think you're climbing off me just to drag me over there to get your stupid sugar, so don't think about it."

"I like it when you're agressive..."

"..."

"Is that your phone ringing?"

"It's Misa. She wants to come in here but she says theres a sign that keeps appearing when she types in her entry code."

"That's because I asked Watari to put up a sign that would help us better concentrate on efforts with little distractions. Gives us a bit more privacy."

"Did it have to say working on men?"

"Well, we are all working on finding men..."

"Well now Misa thinks we're ignoring her because she's a girl, and she thinks you're kinky enough with the chains. And if I look to the right, there are two men in the door way definitely not working."

"Well, they're both…a bit useless anyways."

"Well, she's going to the mall. Want to keep on researching? I think Matsuda's almost conscious enough to get you another cup."

"Sure. Later I'll just tell Aizawa that he's been working too much and give him a break."

"Then tell Matsuda to keep close watch over Misa…"

"And we'll finally have our workplace alone to ourselves."

**A few hours later…**

"Light, L, where is everyone? The place seems unusually empty. Aizawa came back from his mission?"

"Aizawa was allowed a short vacation, he hasn't slept well. I sent Matsuda to protect Misa, as I suspect Kira may target her."

"Well, L, I brought you some dinner too. And here is the garden, son."

"Great, Dad. I think Gardening is very peaceful too. I'm sure this will help me relax in this small environment."

"It's not that small."

"To someone who has grown up in closets, maybe."

"Chief, could you get me some coffee? I think I found something but I'll need another dose to wake me up enough to follow it. If this succeeds, I'll admit to your son's complete innocence."

"Sure, right away!"

"Do you mean it?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"I predict ten minutes… enough for…"

"Don't put your hand there!"

"Why not, you allow me to touch you like this when we're alone… and we're alone…"

"We're working!"

"Yes… we are…"

"Did you hear something?"

"Chief!"

"Shit. Why did he come back so soon?"

"He….spilled my coffee…."

"Do you have a plan for how we're going to explain things to him?"

"We were working, I decided to seduce you so I might make you confess, It workd you're Kira, and now we're in love."

"…You're kidding, right?"

"It's worked before."

"When was there a before??"


End file.
